


Freebird

by Reisuke_Celestine15



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reisuke_Celestine15/pseuds/Reisuke_Celestine15
Summary: Takahiro Rei adalah seorang mahasiswa biasa—atau seharusnya seperti itu. Hingga satu persatu potongan-potongan masa lalunya kembali menampakkan diri. Dimulai dari kemunculan pemuda seumurannya yang selalu membawa pisau di sakunya, hingga sesosok pria yang sangat dibencinya, namun begitu ia rindukan. (YAOI)





	Freebird

**Chapter 01**

**.**

_“Closing your eyes isn’t going to change anything. Nothing’s going to disappear just because you can’t see what’s going on…. Keep your eyes wide open. Only a coward closes his eyes.” (Kafka on the Shore by Haruki Murakami)_

_._

.

_Gemericik air membelah kesunyian. Sisa-sisa hujan sore tadi meninggalkan kubangan-kubangan air dimana-mana. Satu menggenang, lainnya habis terciprat karena kendaraan yang lewat. Sumpah serapah terdengar tatkala air kotor bercampur debu jalanan dan sampah busuk mengenai ujung sepatu._

_Jalanan ramai. Lalu lalang kendaraan adalah yang paling jelas terlihat. Lampu menyorot sana-sini, klakson bising menguasai udara. Satu dua orang melangkah, sesekali terhenti, menatap kaki yang terciprat air lalu menggerutu, atau sengaja memainkan air di kaki._

_Satu sosok bertubuh kecil memilih berlari, membelah keramaian. Penampilannya lusuh, bertelanjang kaki, dan kotoran di hampir seluruh bagian tubuh. Surai kemerahannya terlihat pudar, basah bercampur air hujan dan keringat. Netra keemasannya bergerak liar kesana-kemari._

_Panik. Bingung. Dan, takut._

_Orang-orang di sekitarnya mengernyit jijik. Menatap si bocah lelaki yang tak ubah layaknya seorang gelandangan yang bisa dengan mudah ditemui di sudut-sudut pinggiran Yokohama yang gelap dan dingin, dan tidak terjamah orang biasa. Mungkin ia memang gelandangan, mungkin. Toh tidak ada yang peduli akan hal itu sama sekali. Mereka sendiri diburu waktu dan_ mood _buruk karena kondisi jalanan setelah hujan._

_Beberapa orang lainnya berlarian, mengikuti arah si bocah lelaki lusuh yang kecepatan langkahnya mulai melambat._

_Lelah. Toh ia sama sekali tidak memakan apapun—selain dari apa yang diizinkan, itu pun tidak pernah layak makan._

_Matanya berkunang-kunang, dan sebelum ia sempat melangkah lebih jauh lagi, kegelapan telah lebih dulu menyergapnya._

.

.

“…ei…”

 

“Rei…”

 

“Takahiro- _san_ kalau kau sudah kembali ke kesadaranmu, tolong untuk merespon panggilanku.” Nada kesal terdengar. Si pemanggil mengetuk meja berkali-kali, tidak sabaran, toh wajar saja, ia sudah memanggil pemuda di hadapannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dan yang dipanggil bahkan tidak memberikan respon sama sekali.

 

“Ya?”

 

Benar kan? Jadi begini rasanya punya teman yang enggan ditabok tapi bawaannya minta ditabok dengan keras.

 

“Kau mendengar kata-kataku?”

 

“Selain dari kau yang memanggil nama Keluargaku barusan, tidak, aku tidak mendengarkanmu sama sekali.”

 

_Tuhan, rasanya ingin bunuh diri saja._

 

“Ini soal nanti malam—“

 

“Aku tidak ikut.”

 

Yang ucapannya dipotong mengerjap beberapa kali, netra sewarna langit malam itu menatapnya penuh tanya.

 

“Maaf, tapi aku sudah punya rencana hari ini sampai besok, lain kali saja.” _Lagipula kalau harus berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu, lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur seharian saja._

.

.

Takahiro Rei adalah seorang mahasiswa biasa.

 

Terjebak di jurusan Sastra, namun enggan untuk mengajukan perpindahan jurusan. Toh ia benci hal merepotkan. Surai kemerahan dan netra keemasannya adalah daya tariknya—itu kata gadis-gadis yang satu fakultas dengannya. Sayangnya, kata mereka, daya tariknya justru harus ditutupi hal-hal _nerd_ semacam kacamata atau _hoodie_ jaket.

 

Langkahnya perlahan menembus jalanan. Ia ada waktu kosong sampai setengah dua nanti siang, sebelum kemudian bertolak menuju panti asuhan pinggir kota yang sudah menjadi semacam rutinitas dalam kesehariannya. Berkunjung, tepatnya. Ke tempat dimana ia pernah tinggal sampai empat tahun yang lalu.

 

Iris emasnya mengerjap perlahan. Potongan lembaran koran yang terhimpit di antara kotak-kotak kayu di pinggir jalan menarik perhatiannya.

 

_Ada pembunuhan lagi_.

 

Yokohama adalah neraka. Tergantung dari sisi mana kau melihat kehidupan di sana. Tapi intinya tetap satu, neraka tak berujung. Ada banyak kejahatan tak kasat mata yang luput dari masyarakat biasa. Ringan, kecil hingga berat dan mengancam nyawa. Sisi gelapnya paling terlihat di pinggiran kota—terutama wilayah utara. Salah sedikit melangkah, pulang-pulang hanya tinggal nama.

 

Lainnya ada di wilayah tengah, hampir tidak terlihat tapi ada. Mungkin karena menjadi kebiasaan, akhirnya malah seperti rutinitas normal layaknya makan, tidur ataupun bernapas.

 

Yaitu rasa egois.

 

Ia pernah merasakannya. Satu waktu di masa lalu yang tidak ingin diingatnya, sengaja dikubur di kedalaman ingatan. Ketika tatapan yang ditujukan padanya penuh dengan rasa muak, jijik, seolah ia hanyalah sebongkah kotoran di jalanan. Atau bagaimana rasanya memohon belas kasihan seseorang tapi yang didapatnya adalah tendangan di perut—kalau mujur mungkin hanya tamparan di pipi.

 

Walau begitu, tetap saja terasa sakit. Panas. Perih.

 

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengenyahkan pemikiran lama yang mendadak menyusupi ruang ingatannya.

 

“Ini konyol.”

 

_Tidak ada gunanya untuk diingat sekarang—_

_—harusnya_.

.

.

Ada pembunuhan lagi di kota.

 

Satu sebelumnya ada di pinggiran selatan. Sebelumnya lagi di dekat pemukiman kumuh tak jauh dari pelabuhan. Sebelumnya lagi di sisi barat. Dan sebelumnya lagi, sebelumnya lagi, sebelumnya lagi. Hingga rasanya ia malas menghitung.

 

“Kau yakin kepalamu masih waras hanya untuk mencatat total kasus pembunuhan di kota ini, tapi bahkan tidak melakukan apapun—sedikitpun?” Si penanya mengernyit, ketika iris abu-abu miliknya tanpa sengaja melihat daftar yang dengan kurang kerjaannya dibuat oleh teman sekamarnya. Ia bahkan sempat melihat ada kata “mati kehabisan darah” atau “mati dengan keadaan mata tercungkil”.

 

Sungguh, kalau boleh, muntah di tempat akan ia lakukan.

 

“Aku hanya iseng.”

 

“Rei, aku yakin kepalamu memang tidak baik-baik saja.”

 

Itu ejekan. Tapi ia sudah terbiasa. Toh diladeni pun hanya buang-buang tenaga. Kedua tangannya fokus pada tas berukuran sedang di atas ranjang. Memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian, mengeluarkannya lagi, memasukkannya lagi, mengeluarkannya lagi. Hingga membuat si kawan sekamar jengah lama-lama.

 

“Apa aku pergi hari ini ya?”

 

“Hah?” Kalimat itu terdengar seperti gumaman tidak jelas, tapi karena hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar asrama ini, mau tidak mau ia juga mendengarnya, “bukannya biasanya justru kau malah lebih senang menghabiskan akhir pekan di panti asuhan itu sambil membantu di sana kan?”

 

Rei terdiam. Pemuda berkacamata itu menghela nafasnya, iris keemasannya menatap keluar jendela. Mendadak di luar sana, awan mendung sudah menyelimuti sebagian wilayah Yokohama.

 

“Tidak, hanya saja… perasaanku tidak enak hari ini.”

 

_Begitu juga mendung yang tidak biasa seperti ini._

.

.

Senandung kecil terdengar membelah jalanan. Satu dua rintik air turun perlahan, hingga berubah jadi hujan lebat. Langkah kaki ringan mengayun, kecipak air kubangan yang terinjak menjadi melodi pengiring di tengah nada sumbang yang dinyanyikan. Seringai tipis terpatri, _hoodie_ hitam menutupi sebagian wajah.

 

_Kagome, Kagome Burung dalam sangkar_

 

Langkahnya masih perlahan. Menyusuri jalanan kumuh di pinggiran Yokohama. Kepala menengok kesana-kemari layaknya mencari sesuatu.

 

_Kapan kapan kau keluar? Saat dini hari_

Ia berhenti. Di sebuah bangunan tinggi kuno berwarna merah bata yang menjulang seorang diri di antara rumah-rumah kecil di sekitarnya. Terlihat mencolok, tapi melebur dalam kesatuan. Lebih dikenal sebagai asrama untuk mahasiswa-mahasiwa golongan menengah ke bawah, karena biaya sewanya yang terlampau murah.

 

_Burung jenjang dan penyu tergelincir_

 

Iris gelap masih menatap bangunan tersebut. Tubuh basah sepenuhnya tak dipedulikan. Jalanan sepi, siapa juga orang bodoh yang ingin berjalan-jalan di tengah hujan lebat, sementara di rumah ada perapian hangat yang lebih menggoda. Seringai tipis, layaknya anak kecil yang menemukan mainan yang diinginkannya, semakin lebar.

 

_Siapa yang ada tepat di belakang?_

 

“Ketemu…”

.

.

**(Continued to Chapter 02)**


End file.
